


Soft spot

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Adoption, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from when Aaron and Camille have that adoption talk





	Soft spot

“One day when the time is right”Aaron tells his wife 

Camille was sort of disappointed that he didn’t want to adopt the baby with the heart condition with her but she understood why 

“We’d make great parents”Camille says to him 

“Yes we would”Aaron responds giving her a hug 

“I’m not saying never but if we want children we have to both be on board”Aaron reasons with her 

“I’m not arguing with you you already know how I feel about children”She smiles up at him 

“You adore them”Aaron chuckled 

“You have a soft spot for them yourself”Camille adds in


End file.
